¿Solo amor de verano?
by alexelizabethcullen
Summary: Isabella Swan es una chica normal con unos padres que la amaban y unas amigas que la querían pero ella no era feliz del todo, porque le faltaba un novio para estar completamente feliz, pero todo cambio cuando sus papas decidieron viajar a Miami en donde vivirá el mejor verano de su vida, gracias a el.
1. Capitulo 1: Viaje

Capítulo beteado por Janicce Flores Ayala, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

Hola chicas como verán los capítulos están eliminados y los volveré a subir cuandoo estén bateados gracias Janicce

**Capítulo I**

—Bella, despierta —escuché a lo lejos decir a mi mamá—, despierta o perderemos el vuelo.

—Está bien, mamá, no tardo en bajar —me metí a bañar y use mi shampoo preferido, con olor a fresas, cerré la llave y salí en toalla. Me puse unos jeans ajustados, una camiseta café manga larga, una chaqueta rosa pálido y mis converse negras; sequé mi cabello y lo dejé suelto para que se formaran mis rizos naturales.

Bajé a la cocina para desayunar con mi familia, mi mamá nos había preparado unos hot cakes con huevo y tocino, terminé y subí a cepillarme los dientes. Estaba guardando todo cuando llegó mi papá para llevarse mi maleta

—¿Estás lista?, Bella.

—Sí, papá.

—Ok —dijo llevándose mi maleta. Salí de mi habitación y me paré en el marco de la puerta para verla y grabarla en mi mente ya que no estaría un mes en ella. Mi habitación daba a la cara oeste de la casa en el segundo piso, todo estaba igual a como cuando nací. Los únicos cambios que hizo mi papá fueron la cuna por la cama y un escritorio con una computadora cuando crecí, pero lo demás seguía igual: el piso de madera, el cuarto pintado de color violeta, el techo de dos aguas, la mesa de noche, las dos mesitas con lámpara y marcos que contenían fotos mías, de mi familia y mis amigas, la mecedora que tenía desde niña seguía en el rincón intacta, un closet con dos puertas a la derecha y a la izquierda, una cajonera con ropa.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación, el baño se encontraba frente a la escalera y a la derecha de esta, la habitación de mis padres. Bajé las escaleras y vi la sala, tres sillones y una televisión plasma de 32 pulgadas. Caminé hacia la puerta y salí de la casa cerrando con llave.

Me subí al carro de mi mamá, un Mustang 1995 y emprendimos el viaje de dos horas hacia Seattle, de ahí tomaríamos un avión a Miami. Me abroché el cinturón y me coloqué los audífonos para escuchar canciones de Taylor Swift mientras miraba por la ventana como nos íbamos alejando de mi casa, cuando la perdí de vista, volteé la mirada hacia el frente y empecé a recordar el día en que mis papás me dijeron que sí viajaríamos a Miami.

**_... Flashback…_**

_—Bella, ¿podrías bajar un momento?, por favor —escuché decir a mi mamá desde las escaleras._

_—Ya voy, mamá —contesté, estaba un poco triste porque mis padres me habían dicho que no podíamos hacer el viaje a Miami, bajé las escaleras pensando eso y fui a sentarme al sillón al frente de ellos. _

_—Bella, te tenemos una sorpresa que te va a encantar —me dijo mi papá sonriendo. _

_—Papá, sabes que odio las sorpresas —contesté. _

_—Pues, esta te encantará —dijo mi mamá feliz._

_—Bella… sí vamos a poder ir por un mes a Miami-contestó mi papá _

_–¡¿Enserio?! ¡Eso es magnífico, papá! ¿Para cuándo sería el viaje?_

_—Dentro de una semana —respondió. _

_—Vamos a tener que ir a comprar ropa de verano. ¿No?, Bella —preguntó mamá._

_—Claro, mamá. Tú solo dime a qué hora tengo que estar lista. _

_—A las tres en punto te quiero aquí, hija. _

_—Ok —subí para bañarme e ir de compras._

**_…Fin del Flashback…_**


	2. Capitulo 2: Miami

Capítulo beteado por Janicce Flores Ayala, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

mi gracias Janicce te ha quedado genial el capi

**Capítulo II**

No sé en qué momento del viaje me quedé dormida, solo sentía como mi mamá me movía para que despertara.

—Bella, cariño. Ya llegamos al aeropuerto, despierta o se nos hará tarde para abordar el avión.

—Sí, ya voy —dije bostezando. Bajé del carro y agarré mi maleta de la cajuela, mis papás venían pisándome los talones. Tuvimos que parar para que checaran los boletos y las maletas, las maletas pasaron por una máquina y nosotros por un detector de metales; cuando terminaron de revisarnos, cogimos las maletas y nos fuimos a sentar a la sala de espera. Después de quince minutos de espera, nos llamaron para abordar.

—Pasajeros del vuelo 230 con destino a Miami, por favor pasar por la puerta diez, gracias.

Me paré y me dirigí a la puerta diez con mis padres siguiéndome, la señorita que se encontraba tras el mostrador nos pidió los boletos al llegar.

—Sus boletos, por favor —dijo extendiendo la mano hacia mí, le di el boleto y tachó el destino.

—Que tengan un buen viaje —dijo devolviéndonos los pasajes. Caminamos por la rampa hasta el avión; una vez dentro, me senté y escuché que hablaban por el comunicador.

—Buenos días, señores pasajeros. Les habla su capitán, por favor apaguen todos sus aparatos electrónicos y abróchense los cinturones. En un momento, iniciaremos el despegue. Muchas gracias por su atención y que disfruten su viaje.

Apagué el teléfono y me abroché el cinturón. Cinco minutos después, sentí como el avión despegaba y la voz del capitán se volvió a escuchar.

—Les habla su capitán, ya se pueden desabrochar los cinturones y prender los aparatos electrónicos así como caminar por el avión cómodamente. El tiempo de vuelo aproximado es de tres horas, gracias por su atención nuevamente.

Me desabroché el cinturón, encendí mi teléfono y mi MP3. Todo el vuelo me la pasé escuchando música mientras leía Romeo y Julieta; cuando íbamos a aterrizar, el capitán habló de nuevo:

—Señores pasajeros, por favor, volver a sus asientos y abrocharse los cinturones, apagar aparatos electrónicos para iniciar el aterrizaje.

Me volví a abrochar el cinturón y miré por la ventanilla como aterrizábamos. Cuando bajamos del avión, fui directo al baño a cambiarme de camiseta. Recogimos las maletas y rentamos un carro a un local que estaba a dos cuadras del aeropuerto, para ser más preciso un Camaro 2000. Guardamos nuestras cosas y emprendimos la marcha hacia la casa que alquilamos antes de viajar, al llegar a la calle donde se encontraba, mi papá habló:

—Mira, Bella. Esa casa café es la casa en la que nos vamos a quedar.

—Está hermosa, papá —exclamé mientras entrabamos a la cochera.

—Está bonita, un poco grande, pero está a la orilla de la playa.

Salimos del auto y sacamos las maletas. Entramos a la casa; al fondo, a la izquierda, había una mesa y una puerta corrediza que daba a la alberca, al frente de la mesa estaba la cocina y, a la derecha, la escalera que daba al segundo piso. La sala se encontraba al lado derecho de la puerta principal y, enfrente de esta, una puerta de cristal mediante la cual se veía la playa.

—Sube, Bella, para que busques un cuarto que te guste—subí las escaleras.

A la izquierda, había un baño y a la derecha de este, un cuarto con paredes blancas y grises. La habitación de al lado estaba pintada de color crema con blanco, esta era la de papá y mamá. El cuarto de estar también se encontraba en el segundo piso, tenía un televisor de 32" pulgadas, un reproductor de DVD, diversas películas y videojuegos. Al costado de la sala, había otra habitación con paredes verdes y detalles en blanco, en el centro se encontraba una cama de dos plazas con mesitas de noche cada una con su propia lámpara, tenía un baño propio, un closet, un peinador y un silloncito. Definitivamente, esta era mía. Dejé mis maletas a un lado de la cama y me dirigí al baño para cepillarme los dientes, me puse el pijama y me eché a la cama, quedándome dormida al instante.


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿Accidente?

Capítulo beteado por Janicce Flores Ayala, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

quiero agradecer a Zafirocullen22 por su review y les queria avisar que los capitulos los subire los dias lunes,marte, miercoles y jueves y tambien quiero agradecer a Janicce por tener el capitulo tan rapido te quedo perfecto mil gracias

**Capítulo III**

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté feliz. Mis papás se encontraban en la cocina, mi mamá estaba escribiendo en una hoja y mi papá, leyendo el periódico. Cuando mamá dejó de escribir, me pidió que la acompañara al súper a comprar algunas cosas para la despensa, subí a mi cuarto para lavarme los dientes y coger mi bolsa. Bajé con mi celular en la mano, nos despedimos de papá, yo con un beso en la mejilla, y subimos al carro rumbo al súper.

Compramos todo lo necesario y cuando íbamos a regresar, mi mamá me pasó las llaves para que condujera porque se sentía un poco mareada por el calor que hacía en Miami. Entré por la puerta del conductor y conduje a casa, cuando faltaban pocas calles para llegar me detuve en un semáforo en rojo y vi el parque, estaba lleno de niños jugando, familias haciendo picnic y divirtiéndose. La luz del semáforo cambió a verde, arranqué pero tuve que frenar porque un muchacho cruzó la calle corriendo, sin querer le di un golpe. Asustada, bajé; el chico seguía en pie sin ningún rasguño, solté el aire de golpe antes de hablar.

—¿Está bien? ¿No te hice nada? —pregunté preocupada.

—No, nada me pasó. Estoy bien, no te preocupes —contestó sonriéndome.

—¿Seguro? ¿No quieres que te lleve al hospital o a tu casa? —insistí señalando el auto.

—No, estoy bien —respondió mirándome a los ojos, esos ojos color verde esmeralda que me hechizaron.

—E… está bien —dije insegura.

—Edward Cullen —dijo extendiendo su mano.

—Isabella Swan… Bella, en realidad. Mi nombre completo no me gusta —extendí mi mano y cuando nuestras manos se encontraron, sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Soltó mi mano y sentí como mis mejillas se ponían, poco a poco, rojas por la vergüenza.

—Gusto en conocerte, Bella.

—I… igualmente. Emm… Edward, ¿por qué mañana no nos vemos en Starbucks por la noche? Para compensar lo que te hice pasar, yo invito.

—Mmm… está bien, está en contra de mi educación, pero aceptaré para que veas que te he perdonado —aceptó guiñándome un ojo.

—Ok, ¿mañana a las siete?

—Sí, esa hora está bien. Entonces, hasta mañana, Bella.

—Hasta mañana, Edward —subí al carro despidiéndome con la mano.

—Qué lindo chico, Bella —exclamó mamá una vez que estuve adentro— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Edward, y es lindo —respondí sonrojada.

—Y… ¿van a salir a alguna parte?

—Sí, mamá. Lo invité a Starbucks por un café. ¿No hay ningún problema o sí?

—Ninguno, Bella. Tú, disfruta que son tus vacaciones.

—Muchas gracias, mamá.

—De nada, hija.

Llegamos a la casa, guardamos todas las bolsas y mi mamá preparó el desayuno. Mientras desayunábamos, le contamos a mi papá lo sucedido y me dijo que tuviera más cuidado al manejar. El resto del día me la pasé en la alberca, solo salí de ahí para comer y para cenar. En la noche, acostada en mi cama, no dejaba de pensar en sus ojos verdes esmeralda, en esa sonrisa torcida que me volvió loca, en su pelo cobrizo rebelde, y con esos pensamientos me quedé profundamente dormida.


	4. Capitulo 4: Cita

Capítulo beteado por Janicce Flores Ayala, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

**Hola** **se que es tarde pero hasta ahorita tuve chanza de subir el capi ya se que dije que de lunes a jueves subiría capítulos pero mi beta no puedo todos los días así que ahora si les diré los días que voy a actualizar: Lunes, Miércoles y Jueves ahora si y ya no voy a cambiar los días se los prometo quisiera agradecer como siempre a Janicce por su dedicación y su tiempo mil gracias por tu paciencia y por hacer tan maravillosa trabajo te quedo excelente como siempre**

**Capítulo IV**

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté feliz por el sueño que había tenido de Edward y yo, casados y con dos adorables hijos. Me metí a la ducha, me cambié y bajé a desayunar.

—Buenos días, Bella —me saludó mamá— Creo que amaneciste muy feliz, por la gran sonrisa que traes en la cara.

—Buenos días, mamá. Y sí, estoy súper feliz —dije sonrojada. Me senté a desayunar, huevos con tocino.

Después del desayuno, limpié un poco la casa y mi cuarto. Para pasar el rato, me puse a ver una película llamada _Votos de amor_, la cual me hizo soltar unas cuantas lágrimas; ya por la tarde, mi mamá me habló para que comiera algo y no irme con el estómago vacío, me senté y mi papá empezó a hablar:

—Bella, sabemos que vas a salir con ese chico Edward. Tu mamá y yo vamos a ir al cine, no vas a poder llevarte el carro así que te vamos a dejar y te regresas en taxi. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, papá. No hay problema, vendré en taxi a casa.

—Muy bien. ¿A qué hora quedaste para encontrarte con Edward?

—A las siete.

—Son las cinco, es mejor que subas a alistarte.

—Ok, mamá —subí para arreglarme. Volví a bañarme y me puse un pantalón de mezclilla pegado y una blusa rosa con flores color azul. Me maquillé al natural, polvo y rímel, agarré mi teléfono y las llaves de la casa, las guardé en mi cartera y bajé a la sala.

—Qué bonita te ves, Bella —me dijo mamá con una sonrisa pícara.

—Gracias, ¿ya nos vamos?

—Sí, hija, vámonos —salimos de la casa y cerramos la puerta. Me dejaron en el centro comercial, que se encontraba frente al parque por el que pasamos ayer, y entré al Starbucks. Miré por todo el local buscando a Edward y lo encontré en el fondo, frente a una ventana. Me dirigí a donde se encontraba y le toqué el hombro, volteó y nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla. Cuando me senté, me di cuenta que en la mesa había dos vasos de cafés y dos trozos de pastel de chocolate.

—Espero que no te molestes, pero te pedí lo mismo que yo, un cappuccino y un pastel de chocolate.

—Oh, no. La verdad es que son mis preferidos —le dije con una sonrisa.

—También los míos —devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Mientras tomábamos y comíamos, platicamos de todo un poco. De Forks, de mi escuela, de mi familia, de mis pocas amigas, de mis gustos por la música y por la comida, que se parecían mucho a sus gustos. Me habló de Inglaterra -que era en donde vivía-, de su escuela y de su familia que se encontraba de vacaciones aquí con él; sus papás, sus hermanos Rosalie y Jasper, y sus respectivos novios, Emmett y Alice; los cuales me cayeron bien por la forma en que Edward hablaba de ellos. No paramos de conversar hasta que se nos acabó el cappuccino, saqué de mi bolso algo de dinero y se lo di, él renegó un poco porque sus padres no le habían educado de esa forma. Le dije que yo lo había invitado para compensar lo de ayer, terminó aceptando el dinero y me dijo que a la otra, él iba a pagar todo. Salimos del local y Edward me preguntó:

—Bella, ¿en qué te vas a ir?

—En un taxi, mis papás se fueron al cine y no pudieron dejarme el auto.

—De ninguna manera, señorita. Yo mismo la dejaré en su casa, exactamente en el umbral —solté una pequeña risa.

—Está bien, señor —le dije haciendo un saludo militar. Él se rió y me guió hacia un volvo plateado, abrió la puerta como todo un caballero y me subí, cerró la puerta y rodeó el carro para entrar por la otra puerta. Le fui guiando hacia mi casa, cuando llegamos, se bajó y volvió a abrirme la puerta, me acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Listo, señorita. En el umbral, sana y salva, como se lo prometí —hizo una reverencia.

—Muchas gracias, caballero —le sigue el juego. Hice como si tuviera un vestido, agarré supuestamente los costados y doblé un poco las rodillas. Ambos, empezamos a reírnos.

—Bella. Sabes… no me he divertido tanto desde haces años con una mujer, ni siquiera con mi hermana. Ojalá que esto se repita.

—Claro, dame tu número y estaremos en contacto —intercambiamos números y se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla. Vi cómo se perdía mientras su carro se alejaba, entré a la casa con una gran sonrisa, subí las escaleras hacia mi dormitorio, me cepillé los dientes y me cambié la ropa por el pijama. Antes de quedarme dormida, recibí un mensaje de Edward.

**_Buenas noches, Bella. Este día, me la pasé genial contigo. Ojalá que se pueda repetir muy pronto. Ya te quiero ver, que descanses._**

**_-Edward-_**

Sonreí como una tonta.

**_Buena noches, Edward. Yo también me la pasé genial contigo y también te quiero ver. Que descanses y que sueñes con los angelitos._**

**_-Bella-_**

Después de enviar el masaje, me dormí con la certeza de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen.


	5. Capitulo 5: Invitacion

Capítulo beteado por Janicce Flores Ayala, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

**Capítulo V**

Como ya acostumbraba, me desperté feliz y todo por la noche anterior. Estaba pensando en eso cuando escuché mi teléfono sonar, lo agarré de la mesita de noche y miré, era un mensaje:

**_Buenos días, Bella, espero que hayas amanecido bien. Les conté a mis papás sobre ti y tu familia, me han pedido que los invite mañana a mi casa ya que mi papá hará una barbacoa. Ojalá puedan venir._**

**_-Edward Cullen-_**

Lo leí y me metí rápidamente a bañar para avisarles a mis padres. Cuando bajé a la cocina, mi papá ya estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo su periódico y mi mamá, terminando de hacer el desayuno, me senté y les conté sobre el mensaje.

—Mamá, papá. Edward les habló a sus padres de nosotros y quieren conocernos, así que nos están invitando a una barbacoa que su papá va a hacer mañana.

—Está bien, hija—dijo mi mamá— Dile a Edward que vamos a ir.

—Ok, se lo diré —le mandé un mensaje diciendo:

**_Edward, yo amanecí muy bien y ¿tú? Ya les conté a mis papás y dijeron que sí, solo dime la hora y la dirección de tu casa._**

**_-Bella Swan-_**

Después de mandarle mi respuesta, les conté a mis papás sobre la cita con Edward y que habíamos discutido porque no había querido que le devolviese el dinero, se rieron de él y mi mamá dijo que le parecía bien que lo hayan educado de esa manera y que aprovechase porque había pocas personas como él. También me preguntaron si había regresado en taxi, les dije que Edward me había traído a la casa en su coche.

—Que muchacho tan educado —comentó papá—, no como esos jóvenes de ahora que se meten en problemas.

—Sí, él es muy diferente a otros muchachos de allí afuera —dije dándole la razón, mi mamá solo se rió. Cuando terminé de desayunar, mi celular anunció la llegada de un mensaje.

**_Bella, yo amanecí excelente. Mis padres están muy felices de que hayan aceptado y les agradecen. Ya quieren conocerlos y, en especial, a ti. Los espero a las 3:00 pm en -dirección de la casa de Edward-. Saludos a tus papás de mi parte y de mi familia, espero con ansias mañana para volver a verte._**

**_-Edward Cullen-_**

—¿Era Edward?, hija —preguntó mamá.

—Sí, mamá, era él. Nos mandan saludos, él y su familia.

—En serio que sí lo educaron muy bien. Dile que gracias y que también le dé nuestros saludos a su familia, para él también.

—Ok, ya le digo.

**_Edward, mis papás dicen muchas gracias y también mandan saludos para ti y tu familia. Besos._**

**_-Bella Swan-_**

Se lo envié y me puse a ver la televisión con mis padres. La tarde pasó rápidamente entre charlas, juegos y bromas, contando anécdotas de mi infancia y de mi torpeza. Cuando se hizo de noche, cenamos y luego subí a mi habitación para dormir. Estaba realmente nerviosa porque mañana conocería a la familia Cullen, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar con mi presencia. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida y sentí que mi celular vibraba.

**_Buenas noches, hermosa Bella, que descanses. Ya quiero que sea mañana para verte._**

**_-Edward Cullen-_**

Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron con las palabras que me mandó Edward, porque yo también quería lo mismo.

**_Buenas noches, Edward, descansa también. Yo igual ya te quiero ver._**

**_-Bella Swan-_**

Me quedé dormida con una sonrisa en la cara.


	6. Capitulo 6: Familia Cullen

Capítulo beteado por Janicce Flores Ayala, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

**Capítulo VI**

Me desperté muy ansiosa, mientras me cambiaba el pijama, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que iba a pasar hoy. Bajé a desayunar, estaba a mitad de las escaleras cuando escuché mi teléfono sonar, subí rápidamente y lo agarré, era un mensaje.

**_Bella, buenos días. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? Ya quiero que sea más tarde para verte, te extraño mucho._**

**_-Edward Cullen-_**

Mi corazón se aceleró cuando terminé de leer.

**_Buenos días, Edward. Amanecí muy bien. También ya te quiero ver, llámame, por favor._**

**_-Bella Swan-_**

Le mandé el mensaje y, a los treinta segundos, volvió a sonar el celular.

—_Hola, Bella. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué querías que te marcara?_

—_Es que estoy nerviosa por visitar tu casa, Edward y ¿si no les agrado?_

—_No te preocupes, Bella. Ellos te adorarán, créeme. Por mis hermanos, no te preocupes._

—_Tengo miedo, ¿qué dirán de la chica que casi manda al hospital a su hijo y a su hermano?_

—_No te preocupes —_me repitió de nuevo_— Todo saldrá bien, ¿ok?_

—_Está bien, confío en ti _—le dije aunque todavía insegura.

—_Así me gusta y si te dicen algo, se las verán conmigo._

—_No, Edward. No quiero que pelees con tu familia por mi culpa._

—_Ahora, eres tú lo más importa de mi vida, Bella._

—_Gracias, Edward, pero no quiero que discutas con ellos._

—_No pasará nada malo. Te quiero mucho, Bella, eres una gran amiga._

—_Tú también eres un gran amigo, Edward. Te veré luego._

—_Hasta más tarde. Te quiero _—colgamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Tenía que alistarme, así que bajé a la cocina para desayunar. Al terminar, volví a mi habitación para ver que iba a usar, me decidí por unos jeans azules ajustados y una camiseta blanca donde se leía "I love you". Miré el reloj que se encontraba encima de la mesita de noche, marcaba dos en punto. Tomé una ducha rápida y me vestí con lo que había elegido, dejé mi pelo suelto para que se enchinara y me maquillé a lo natural; polvo, rímel y brillo. Agarré mi bolsa, mi celular y salí para encontrarme con mis padres en la sala, ya listos parar irnos.

—¿Lista?, Bella —preguntó mi mamá.

—Listísima —le respondí.

—Bien, vámonos —les di la dirección.

El viaje no duro mucho, nos estacionamos y vimos la casa, era muy bonita y grande, pintada de color verde con naranja y de tres pisos. Estaba apreciando la casa cuando vi que la puerta del carro se abría, la mano nívea de Edward extendida para ayudarme a salir. Una vez fuera, me abrazó y me dio un beso en mi mejilla.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola, Edward. Bien, pero un poco nerviosa y ¿tú?

—Ahora, de maravilla porque ya estás aquí —sentí como mis mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo, nuestro momento fue interrumpido por un carraspeo.

—Papá, mamá, él es Edward Cullen, mi…

—Su amigo, mucho gusto en conocerlos, señor y señora Swan —saludándolos con un apretón de mano a cada uno.

—Tranquilo, que no te haremos nada —habló mi papá sonriendo.

—Dime, Renée. Señora me hace sentir vieja —habló mamá.

—Y a mí, Charlie. Tienes una bonita casa, muchacho.

—Gracias, Charlie. Por favor, pasen —abrió la puerta principal y la sostuvo para que entrásemos. Pasamos y seis personas estaban con la mirada puesta en nosotros, más en mí y en mi mano, que en ningún momento había soltado la de Edward.

—Familia, ella es Bella Swan y ellos son sus padres —presentó Edward.


	7. Capitulo 7: Barbacoa

Capítulo beteado por Janicce Flores Ayala, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

Hola chicas siento mucho el no actuzar lo que pasa es que tanto yo como la beta estábamos ocupadas con la escuela así que no pudimos actualizar pero espero actualizar el lunes

Capítulo VII

—Mucho gusto. Soy Carlisle Cullen y ella es Esme, mi esposa —se presentó el padre de Edward estrechándonos la mano— Gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación y bienvenidos a nuestra casa. Pasen, les presentaré a nuestros hijos.

—Hola, me llamo Alice —una chica bajita como un duende se acercó dando brinquitos. Era de piel blanca con facciones finas, ojos verdes y su cabello era lacio de color café que le llegaba hasta los hombros, este apuntaba en diferentes direcciones— Edward habla mucho de ti, Bella. Creo que seremos como hermanas.

—Discúlpala, está un poco emocionada —un muchacho casi de la estatura de Edward se puso al costado de Alice. Era de cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos azules, un poco musculoso— Mi nombre es Jasper Hale, un placer conocerte.

—Hey, Bella —los brazos de un chico alto y musculoso me levantaron del suelo, sus ojos eran de color azul y tenía el cabello negro.

—Emmett, bájala. Estás asfixiándola —le reprendió una muchacha rubia, mucho más alta que Alice. Su cabello llegaba hasta la espalda media, su piel era blanca y sus ojos, azules.

—Ok, tranquila. Soy Emmett —mis piernas volvieron al suelo.

—Perdona a Emmett, siempre es así cuando las personas les cae bien. Me llamo Rosalie, me alegra poder conocerte.

—Hola a todos —les dije sonriendo, cuando volteé a buscar a mis padres, estos ya no estaban. Imaginé que se fueron con Carlisle y Esme.

—Bella, vamos afuera —me dijo Alice jalándome del brazo.

—Claro.

Me guiaron por el primer piso hasta que llegamos a una puerta abierta que conectaba a un pasillo, mientras los recorríamos, pude ver con mayor lujo de detalles y la casa era realmente hermosa. Al lado derecho del pasillo, se encontraba la cocina y a la izquierda, un mini baño. Al final del pasillo, se abría a un cuarto con tres paredes y a la derecha de este, estaba la sala con sillones color café, un centro de mesa y al fondo, había una puerta que daba a la calle y la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso. Al salir, pude ver a mi papá y a Carlisle en donde estaba el asador y una mesa con diez sillas, en la parte derecha del jardín. Al otro lado, una alberca con dos puertas detrás, una era de la regadera y la otra de un baño. El patio terminaba con un mini jardín con rosas de diferentes colores.

—¿Qué te parece nuestra casa?, Bella.

—Preciosa —respondí asombrada por todo lo que había visto.

—Es cosa de Esme.

—Chicos, metámonos a la alberca —sugirió Alice.

—¡Sí! —secundaron todos.

—Me gustaría, pero no traigo traje de baño —rechacé la invitación.

—Por eso no te preocupes, te puedo dar uno y si no te queda, Rosalie te puede prestar uno.

—Anda. Di que sí, Bella, por favor —me pidió Rose poniendo una carita triste.

—Está bien —terminé aceptando. Entramos y nos dirigimos al tercer piso, había un pasillo ancho en el cual se ubicaban seis puertas. Hacia la derecha estaban las habitaciones de Jasper y Rosalie y frente a estas, para el lado izquierdo, las de Alice y Emmett. La última, a la derecha, era la de invitados y dando la cara a esta, la de Edward. Nosotras nos metimos al cuarto de Alice y me quedé con la boca abierta, era súper gigante y hermosa.

—¿Qué te parece?, Bella.

—Me encanta, Alice. Es muy grande.

—Ahora, imagínate. Mi habitación de Londres es el doble de grande.

—No me lo puedo ni imaginar, Alice.

Las paredes eran color rosa y morado, tenía un escritorio hacia el lado derecho y al izquierdo, dos puertas, una del baño y la otra del closet. En el fondo, un peinador y a su derecha, la cama con dos mesitas de noche y sus respectivas lámparas. Un televisor plasma de 32 pulgadas con unos silloncitos y una mesa de diseño completaban el inmobiliario de la habitación. Alice entró por la puerta del inmenso closet y sacó un traje de baño de dos piezas diminuto, era de color azul con puntos blancos, me lo dio y me dijo que me lo pusiera.

—Póntelo, Bella, te va a quedar muy bonito.

—Alice, no me va a quedar. Es muy pequeño.

—Te va a quedar, ya lo verás. Si no te queda, te pones uno de Rose.

—Está bien —dije y me metí al baño, me lo probé y me quedó bien.

—Te lo dije. Te queda estupendo, Bella.

—Me gusta cómo te queda —aprobó Rosalie sonriendo.

—Gracias, Rose. ¿Te puedo decir así?

—Claro, Bells. —Alice salió del baño con un traje de baño de color verde, agarramos toallas para ambas y fuimos a la habitación de Rose.

—Este es mi cuarto —me dijo abriendo su puerta. El cuarto estaba pintado de color rojo con negro, a la derecha, había un peinador y pegada a la pared, estaba la cama con sus mesitas de noche. En la otra pared, se encontraba la puerta del closet y la del baño, el escritorio estaba a la izquierda de este y por último, tres silloncitos frente a un televisor— ¿Qué opinas?, Bells.

—Es hermoso, Rose —le respondí.

—Gracias —se metió al closet y sacó un traje de baño de dos piezas de color rosa, se cambió y agarró una toalla, salimos del cuarto y bajamos. Nos encontramos con los chicos al pie de las escaleras. Emmett tomó a Rose de la cintura y la cargó como si fuese un costal de papas, salió corriendo como niño chiquito y saltó a la alberca, Jasper hizo lo mismo con Alice. Edward solo me tomó de la mano y salió corriendo, pero yo me resistía pues no sabía nadar muy bien.

—Edward, no, por favor —protesté.

—Vamos, Bella. No me digas que le tienes miedo al agua.

—No. No es eso, pero…

—Pero nada, Bella. Vamos —me puso sobre su hombro, salió corriendo y dio un salto a la alberca. Luché por salir a la superficie y lo logré. Traté de nadar, pero lo único que lograba era que me hundiese más. Finalmente, Edward me sujetó de la cintura.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedes nadar? —preguntó asustado.

—Es que no sé nadar.

—Bella, me lo hubieras dicho. Lo siento, no debí hacerlo —se disculpó— Realmente lo siento mucho, Bella.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Me puedes dejar en lo bajito?, por favor.

—No, Bella. Nunca te soltaré —apretó más el agarre de mi cintura—Te voy a enseñar.

—Gracias, Edward.

Y lo hizo, nunca me soltó. Me enseñó tanto a flotar como a nadar, hasta hicimos competencia de nado y obvio que a Ali, a Rose y a mí, nos dejaban atrás.

—Chicos, la barbacoa está lista. Salgan ya de la alberca —nos llamó Esme.

—Pero, mamá, nos estábamos divirtiendo.

—Sal ahora mismo, Emmett, sino no vas a ver Rose por un largo tiempo.

—No, a mi Rose no. Todo menos mi Rose —salió corriendo hasta donde estaba Esme. Nosotros también salimos, nos secamos con las toallas y nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa.

—Bella, cuéntanos de ti.

—¿Qué quieres saber de mí?, Esme.

—Uhmm… Tal vez de tu escuela, de tus amigos en Forks...

Les conté todo sobre mí, mi mamá contó anécdotas graciosas que me habían pasado gracias a mi torpeza y Esme nos contó sobre las travesuras que Edward y Emmett le hacían a Alice cada vez que podían. Terminamos de comer y nos acostamos en las sillas cerca de la alberca para tomar el sol.

—Bella, ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir en mi casa? —preguntó Alice haciendo pucheros.

—No sé, Ali. Les tengo que pedir permiso a mis papás y tú, a los tuyos.

—Por ellos, no hay problema. ¿Verdad?, Rose.

—Ninguno. Anda, Bells, di que sí.

—Ok, les diré. Pero no tengo ropa para dormir.

—Yo te presto una pijama —ofreció Rose sonriendo.

—Entonces, voy a pedir permiso —me paré para ir donde mis padres.

—Mamá, papá. Alice y Rosalie quieren que me quede a dormir en su casa, ¿puedo?

—¿Qué dices?, Esme —mamá giró su cabeza hacia Esme.

—Por mí, no hay problema alguno.

—Claro, hija, puedes quedarte —me respondió volteando la vista hacia mí.

—¡Yupi! —festejaron Alice y Rosalie— Gracias, Renée. Gracias, mamá.

—De nada, chicas —dijeron ambas en coro.

—Genial, habrá noche de chicas —saltó Rose emocionada. Subimos a bañarnos, Alice en su cuarto, Rose en el suyo y yo en el de invitados. Cuando estuvimos cambiadas, bajamos para despedirnos. Íbamos por el segundo piso cuando vi que mi papá y el de Edward salían del despacho de este último.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí con Carlisle?, papá —le pregunté con cara enojada después que Carlisle, Alice y Rosalie bajaron al primer piso.

—Nada, hija. Solo me estaba enseñando fotos del hospital de Londres —me respondió un poco nervioso. No le creí nada ya que no me miraba a los ojos y eso solo pasa cuando trae algo entre manos. Bajé y me despedí de Renée y Charlie, volvimos a subir con las chicas a la recámara de Alice.


	8. Capitulo 8: Pijamada

Capítulo beteado por Janicce Flores Ayala, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

Chicas enverdad lo siento mucho pero la beta tuvo un problema familiar así que no puedo corregir el capítulo y hoy me lo dúo pero he tenido problemas con el internet en verdad lo sentimos de parte de las dos espero que lo entiendan y encerio que la espera vale la pena porque como siempre lo hizo perfecto así que espero que lo disfruten

Capítulo VIII

Entramos al cuarto de Alice y me acosté en la cama. Las chicas me pintaron las uñas de los pies y de las manos de color azul, mi favorito.

—El color azul es mi color favorito —comenté algo distraída.

—¿En serio? —dijo Alice sorprendida— A Edward también le encanta ese color.

—Bella, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —preguntó Rose seriamente.

—Ya lo estás haciendo —intenté bromear.

—Muy graciosa, Bella —me dijo sarcásticamente.

—Ya pues, pregúntame.

—¿Te gusta mi hermano?

—¿Jasper? Obvio no, Rosalie.

—No, Bella. Edward, es que yo lo considero mi hermano.

—Ahhh, ok. Creo que sí, ¿por qué?

—Es que se nota que le gustas —intervino Alice.

—Jajaja... Muy graciosa, Alice. ¿Yo, gustarle a Edward?

—Bella, Edward les dijo a mis papás que quería que te conocieran porque le gustas. Él no se dio cuenta que yo escuché eso

—Alice, aunque quisiera eso. Lo nuestro no va a funcionar, solo sería amor de verano porque terminando las vacaciones yo regreso a Forks y ustedes, a Londres.

—Ali, Bella tiene razón. De todas formas, el tiempo y la distancia los separaría en algún momento — dijo en tono triste.

—Ash. Yo hubiera querido que fueses mi cuñada, Bella —dijo Alice triste.

—Yo también, Bella —le secundó Rose, igual de triste.

—Ni modo, así es la vida. Pero créanme, voy a disfrutar cada minuto con ustedes. Las quiero mucho, chicas.

—Y nosotras a ti, Bella —nos dimos un abrazo. Entre Rose y yo, le pintamos las uñas a Alice y después le hicimos lo mismo a Rose. Cuando se secó la pintura, bajamos a la sala de juegos y ahí estaban Emmett y Jasper pero faltaba Edward.

—Chicas, ¿no han visto a Edward?

—No, tal vez esté en su cuarto leyendo. Ve a su cuarto, Bella, a ver si está ahí.

—¿Por qué yo?, Alice. Mejor ve tú, es tu hermano y tu casa.

—Es mi hermano, pero la casa es tan tuya como mía, Bella.

—Sí, Bella. Alice tiene razón.

—Bella, ahora, eres parte de la familia —dijeron Rose y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

—Raro, ¿no? —preguntó Emmett.

—Es cosa de gemelos, Emmett —Rosalie le sonrío abrazándolo.

—Ve, no pasa nada —me dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

—Está bien, iré —salí de la habitación y subí al tercer piso, toqué la última puerta de la izquierda y esperé una respuesta.

—Pase —gritó Edward.

—Hey, Edward. Los chicos quieren que bajes al cuarto de juegos —le comuniqué con la mirada puesta en el piso.

—¿Qué pasa?, Bella.

—Nada, Edward. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es que miras al suelo como si fuera más interesante que verme a mí.

—Es que me da vergüenza entrar al cuarto de una persona que no conozco, de una que casi atropello.

—Tranquila, Bella. No pasa nada, ahora, escucha con atención. Ya eres parte de esta familia, mis papás te adoran y mis hermanos igual.

—Eso es lo que me dijeron tus hermanos, pero no les hice mucho caso —dije mirándolo finalmente a los ojos.

—Así está mejor. No te preocupes, las puertas de esta casa están abiertas para ti y tus padres. No importa si llegas a medianoche, tú puedes entrar sin problema alguno porque eres de esta familia y que nadie te diga lo contrario.

—Está bien, gracias, Edward —él solo me dio una sonrisa.

—Vamos, pues —se paró y bajamos a la primera planta.

La habitación de la sala de juegos estaba pintada de color blanco, un mueble de madera contenía un televisor, un reproductor de DVD, un Xbox360 y un Wii. En la parte baja de este, se hallaba un montón de películas de todos los géneros y enfrente, había un sillón individual, otro para dos personas y uno más para tres personas. Jasper y Alice estaban sentados en el individual, esta última en el regazo de Jasper, y Rosalie y Emmett se encontraban en el de dos. Nosotros nos quedamos con el de tres, Edward se echó de largo y yo me acosté delante de su pecho agarrando el plato de palomitas. La película empezó, era una de terror y se llamaba "La maldición del no nacido". Me dio un poco de miedo así que escondí mi cara en el pecho de Edward, él me abrazó y me susurró que solo era una película. Cuando terminó, prendieron las luces y vimos que tanto Alice como Rosalie se habían quedado dormidas, Emmett y Jasper las llevaron a sus habitaciones mientras que Edward me acompañó para enseñarme la habitación de invitados. Entramos y me acosté, Edward se acostó a mi lado y me empezó a acariciar mi cara haciéndome cosquillas.

—Edward, basta, me haces cosquillas.

—¿En serio? ¿En dónde? —continuó haciéndolo.

—Jajaja… Basta…. Edward… jajaja…. Por favor…. Jajaja…

—No, hasta que me prometas que nunca te vas a olvidar de mí.

—Jajaja… Está bien, te lo prometo.

—Gracias, Bella.

—¿Por qué?, Edward.

—Por llegar a mi vida. Ahora, a dormir, señorita.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

—Buenas noches, Bella —me dio un beso en mi frente y se levantó de la cama.

—No, no te vayas, por favor. Quédate hasta que me duerma.

—Está bien, duérmete —regresó a la cama y empezó a acariciar mi cabello.

—Duerme bien, Edward —dije cerrando los ojos. No sé si fue producto de mi imaginación o fue real, pero antes de dormirme, escuché que Edward me decía:

—Bella, no tienes idea de cuánto te quiero.

Al día siguiente, Alice me despertó.

—Buenos días, Bella.

—Buenos días, Alice.

—Levántate, ya está el desayuno. Mira, aquí hay un cambio para que te lo pongas y un cepillo para el cabello.

—Ok. Gracias, Ali.

—De nada, Bella. Solo apúrate.

—Ok —me levanté y entré a bañarme. Me puse la ropa que Alice me había dejado sobre la silla y cepillé mi pelo. Bajé a desayunar y todos ya estaban sentados.

—Buenos días, Bella. ¿Cómo amaneciste? —me preguntó Carlisle cuando estuve sentada.

—Bien, Carlisle. ¿Ustedes?

—Bien, querida —respondió Esme— Hice huevo con jamón, tocino y salchicha, también hice hot cakes. Hay jugo de naranja, leche, chocomilk y café, sírvete lo que tú quieras.

—Muchas gracias, Esme. Aprovecho para agradecer también por dejar que me quede en su casa.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, recuerda que nuestra casa es tu casa y puedes venir las veces que quieras. Ahora, a disfrutar del desayuno.

Después de comer, subí por mi ropa y mi bolsa.

—Gracias de nuevo por todo —les dije a todos una vez que me llegué a la primera planta.

—De nada y mándale saludos a Renée —pidió Esme dándome un abrazo.

—Yo te llevaré, Bella.

Salimos de la casa y nos subimos al volvo, en menos de 20 minutos ya estaba frente a mi casa. Edward bajó primero para abrirme la puerta del carro, me acompañó hasta la entrada de la casa y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Mientras entraba, escuché el auto de Edward partir. Subí a mi habitación, pero antes les avisé a mis papás que había llegado, me acosté en la cama y empecé a pensar en lo que me dijo Alice. ¿En realidad le gustaba a Edward? ¿A mí también me gustaba? ¿Qué pasaría si me pide ser su novia? ¿Aceptaré? Miles de preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza y fueron interrumpidas por la voz de mi mamá que me llamaba para bajar a comer.


	9. Capitulo 9: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Capítulo beteado por Janicce Flores Ayala, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

Chicas en verdad perdón ahora fui yo la quetuvo el problema para subir RL capitulo en verdad lo siento pero para el lunes les tengo otro, esperó que les gusta y mil gracias por leerme

Capítulo IX

Había pasado una semana desde que fui a la casa de Edward. Todos estos días, habíamos salido al cine, al parque y a los bolos; mirábamos películas en su casa o en la mía y jugábamos. A veces, salíamos solos y en otras, venían Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper. Una tarde me llegó un mensaje de Edward:

Bella, ¿qué te parece si salimos a cenar hoy en la noche? Te llevaré a un restaurante donde me han dicho que la comida es muy rica, ¿aceptas?

-Edward Cullen-

Ok, acepto la invitación. ¿A qué hora pasas a recogerme de mi casa?

-Bella Swan

A las 8:00pm, ¿está bien?

-Edward Cullen-

Sí. Entonces, a las 8:00pm será.

-Bella Swan-

Eran apenas las cuatro de la tarde. Me puse a buscar lo que me iba a poner y el tiempo pasó volando, cuando volví a ver el reloj ya marcaba las siete. Terminé de ducharme y me vestí con la ropa, esta consistía en una camiseta color negra que decía "Dance, Love, Live" y que tenía dos listones que se amarraban enfrente, unos jeans y mis fieles converse. Me maquillé naturalmente: polvo, rímel, brillo, menos rubor.

Exactamente a las ocho, llegó Edward y les avise a mis papás que ya me iba. Salí de mi casa y Edward ya tenía abierta la puerta del carro para mí, entré y él rodeó el carro para emprender la marcha. Después de treinta minutos, llegamos al restaurante llamado "Carino´s Italian Gril" que era realmente hermoso. Por fuera, tenía un aspecto rústico, las ventanas estaban pintadas de color café y la pared de color crema; entramos y por dentro, tenían una barra donde servían bebidas y mesas con separador, muchos letreros y fotos colgaban de las paredes color crema.

—¿Tienen reservación?

—Sí, a nombre de Edward Cullen.

—Por aquí, por favor —nos guio hasta la que era nuestra mesa, tomamos asiento. Todo se miraba delicioso.

—¿Les puedo tomar su orden?

—Claro. A mí, me trae pasta con albóndigas.

—¿Algo de tomar?

—Una coca-cola, por favor.

—Y ¿para usted?, señor.

—Una lasaña y una coca-cola, por favor.

—En unos minutos, les traigo su orden.

—Be… Bella —dijo algo nervioso cuando el mozo dejo la mesa.

—¿Sí?, Edward

—Bueno, es que desde el primer momento en que te vi, me enamoré de ti. No sabes cuánto te quiero, Bella. El día del accidente, pensé que un ángel del cielo había caído para mí, me cautivaron esos hermosos ojos cafés y vi en ellos, todo el amor y cariño que me puedes dar. Tu modo de ser me encanta, tu sonrisa me fascina y no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti. Así que, de todo corazón, te pido esto, Bella. ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?, te prometo que te haré feliz cada día que estemos juntos.

Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero tenía un nudo en mi garganta y no sabía cómo decirle cuanto lo quería. Mil lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin control, tragué y deshice ese nudo, por fin las palabras salieron de mi boca.

—Acepto, Edward. Yo también quedé enamorada de ti desde la primera vez que te vi. Admiro tu belleza, eres mi adonis personal. Pensé que eras un demonio vestido de ángel que llegó a mi vida para darle un poco de felicidad. Me enamoré de esos orbes verdes, me encanta cómo eres y te quiero mucho, Edward. Sería muy feliz decir que soy novia de Edward Cullen y que él es mío y de nadie más, quisiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

—Te amo, Bella —se paró y me agarró de la cintura, me empezó a dar muchas vueltas en el aire. Me devolvió al piso y comenzó a acercarse poco a poco, sentí como su aliento chocaba en mi rostro y cerré los ojos, sus labios se acercaron a los míos y nos dimos el beso más lento y tierno de todos. Su lengua pidió permiso para enredarse con la mía y yo accedí gustosamente. Mil corrientes recorrían todo mi cuerpo y un carraspeo fue el motivo de que nuestro beso terminara.

—Siento la interrupción, pero aquí está su comida.

—Muchas gracias —le dije sonrojada.

—Veo que acepto —se dirigió a Edward sonriendo— Traeré el regalo que nos pidió, señor.

Nos dejó en un cómodo silencio y después de cinco minutos, regresó con un gran ramo de rosas blancas, mis favoritas.

—Para usted, hermosa dama —el mozo se acercó para darme el ramo.

—Están hermosísimas, gracias.

—De nada, que disfruten su velada.

—Gracias, Demetri —dijo Edward.

—Ya sabe que estamos a sus órdenes cuando usted lo pida— dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Cenamos entre pláticas y besos. Cuando terminamos, pedimos la cuenta y salimos. Durante el viaje en el auto, estuvimos agarrados de la mano en un silencio cómodo y en ningún momento, nos las soltamos. De vez en cuando, Edward se volteaba para darme un beso.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?, Edward.

—¿Cuándo vamos a decirle a nuestros padres de lo nuestro?

—¿Qué tal si mañana se los decimos a los tuyos y pasado mañana, a los míos?

—Ok, estoy de acuerdo.

Llegamos mi casa y nos encaminamos a la puerta, antes de entrar me jaló del brazo y me dio un beso. Coloqué las flores en un jarrón con agua y subí a mi cuarto, me puse el pijama y me lavé los dientes. Me acosté pensando en que era la muchacha más afortunada del mundo por tener como novio a Edward y con una sonrisa en mi cara, me quedé dormida


	10. Capitulo 10: Presentacion oficial 1

Capítulo beteado por Janicce Flores Ayala, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

Hola chicas quiero dedicar este capitulo a Cary: gracias por tu apoyo y por leerme no te puedo contestar no se pprque, pero te dedico este capi, y habrá un poco de drama besos y muchas gracias

Capítulo X

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté temprano y me metí a bañar como por unos diez minutos, salí y me vestí para bajar a desayunar.

—Buenos días, Bella —me saludó Charlie apenas entré a la cocina.

—Buenos días —le devolví el saludo— Papá, voy a salir.

—¿A dónde?, hija.

—A casa de Edward.

—¿Por qué vas a ir? —preguntó mamá.

—Es que las chicas quieren que nos juntemos.

—Ok, Bella. Ten mucho cuidado y no llegues tarde.

—Claro, mamá. Gracias —terminé de desayunar tranquilamente y lavé los platos. Subí a mi cuarto para alistarme y cuando iba entrando, escuché que mi celular sonaba. Lo agarré y vi que era un mensaje de Edward.

Buenos días, Bella. ¿Cómo amaneció la novia más hermosa de todo el mundo? Pasaré por ti en 30 minutos para ir a mi casa.

-Edward Cullen-

Muy bien y ¿cómo amaneció el novio más guapo de todo el mundo? Te estaré esperando, ya te quiero ver.

-Bella Swan-

Yo también, mi amor. En 20 minutos, estaré llegando a tu casa. Te extraño mucho, besos.

-Edward Cullen-

Me cepillé los dientes y me maquillé al natural como siempre, agarré mi bolsa y mi teléfono y bajé. Cuando estaba en el último escalón, escuché que tocaban el timbre y fui a abrir, ahí estaba Edward, tan hermoso como siempre. Me dio un beso y cuando nos separamos, les avisé a mis papás que ya me iba.

—No lo olvides, Bella. Temprano y con cuidado —me recordó mamá.

—Sí, mamá. Adiós —cerré la puerta y caminamos hacia el carro, Edward muy caballerosamente me abrió la puerta y espero a que me subiera para cerrarla, rodeo el carro y se subió. Encendió su auto e iniciamos el viaje hacia su casa en un silencio cómodo, cuando llegamos, salió del auto rápidamente y me ayudó a bajarme. Nos agarramos de la mano y entramos a la casa, Carlisle y Esme estaban en la sala viendo televisión.

—Hola mamá, hola papá —les saludó Edward.

—Hola hijo, hola Bella —ellos nos mostraron sorpresa alguna al ver nuestras manos unidas pues siempre lo hacíamos y ya todos se habían acostumbrado.

—Bella y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirles y sé que les va a gustar.

—Dinos, Edward. ¿Qué pasa?

—Mejor que estén todos juntos, mis hermanos también tienen que enterarse.

—Como tú quieras, hijo —Esme subió para avisarles y ellos bajaron en menos de tres minutos.

—Ya están todos aquí y ahora, dinos lo que nos ibas a decir.

—Esta noticia les va a alegrar y a varios no les va a sorprender. Mmm… Verán, lo que pasa es que le pedí a Bella que fuera mi novia y aceptó.

—Al fin, hermanito —dijo Alice alzando sus dos brazos al aire.

—No exageres, Alice.

—Felicidades, chicos —nos abrazó con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Felicidades. Bella, ya eres de la familia. Te habías tardado, Ed —nos dijo Esme.

—¡Hermanita¡ —gritó Emmett dándome un abrazo de oso y asfixiándome en el proceso.

—Emmett, bájala que estás dejándola sin aire —le fastidió Rosalie dándole un zape.

—Perdón, Bella.

—No importa, Emmett.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Bella. Ahora, eres mi cuñada y lo sabía, sabía que se gustaban.

—Muchas gracias, Rose.

—Hermana, bienvenida a la familia Cullen.

—Gracias, Jasper.

—Bella, ¿tus padres saben que son novios?

—Aún no, Carlisle. Edward y yo quedamos en que hoy lo diríamos a ustedes y recién mañana a los míos, aunque no sé cómo se lo vaya a tomar Charlie.

—Tranquila, Bella. Se lo tomarán bien y si no es así, sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo. ¿Verdad?, familia.

—Por supuesto —respondieron todos a una voz.

—Les agradezco su apoyo.

—De nada, Bella. Ahora, eres parte de esta familia y nunca te dejaremos sola.

—Mucha suerte, pequeño Edward —le bromeó Emmett.

—Muy gracioso, Emmett —respondió en tono sarcástico.

—Bella, ya eres mi cuñada y con mucha más razón, te usaremos como nuestra Barbie. Te llevaremos de compras para tus citas. ¿No es genial?, Rose.

—Tienes toda la razón, Ali.

—Mantén la calma, Alice. No sofoques a Bella.

—No te preocupes, mamá. No dejaré que estas locas por las compras la torturen.

—Hey, no te metas. Son cosas de chicas.

—Claro que me meto, es mi novia.

—Pero es mi cuñada.

—Ya, niños. Dejen de discutir, Bella irá cuando quiera ¿Entendiste?, Alice.

—Sí, mamá —respondió Alice renegando.

—Mejor, vamos a la mesa para comer.

—¡Sí! ¡Comida!—festejó Emmett— Ya tenía hambre.

—Y ¿cuándo no tienes hambre?

—Cállate, enana —fulminó con la mirada a Alice.

—Basta, chicos —llamó la atención Carlisle— Paren de discutir.

Comimos entre risas y bromas por parte de Emmett, Esme y Carlisle siempre le llamaban la atención pero aun así no dejaba de molestarnos a Edward y a mí. Cuando se hizo de noche, me despedí de todos y me desearon suerte para mañana, llegamos a mi casa y nos bajamos del volvo. Edward se despidió en la puerta con un beso, entré a mi casa y todo estaba oscuro, subí a mi habitación. Tomé una ducha rápida y me acosté, estuve pensando en cómo se lo iba a tomar Charlie y después de darle muchas vueltas, me quedé profundamente dormida


	11. Capitulo 11: Presentación oficial 2

Capítulo beteado por Janicce Flores Ayala, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

Chicas era vez tuve la culpa, este capital te la dedico a cary muchas gracias por leerme

Capítulo XI

Me desperté un poco nerviosa, tomé una ducha y me vestí. Bajé al primer piso y la casa estaba silenciosa, entré a la cocina y no había nadie, en la puerta del refrigerador había una nota:

"Bella, fuimos a comprar para la despensa. En el refrigerador, hay para hacer un poco de desayuno. Llegaremos como a las 11. Si ocupas algo, me hablas".

Mamá

Me preparé un desayuno fácil y me senté para disfrutarlo. Lavé los trastos y subí para cepillarme los dientes, cuando iba saliendo del baño, me llegó un mensaje:

Buenos días, Bella. ¿Cómo amaneció la novia más hermosa de todo el mundo? ¿Puedo ir a tu casa a las 3:00 pm para presentarme oficialmente como tu novio? Te extraño, ya te quiero ver.

-Edward Cullen-

Amanecí muy bien y ¿cómo amaneció el novio más guapo del mundo entero? Claro que puedes venir, pero tengo que avisarles a mis papás y ahorita no están, les diré apenas lleguen. Yo también te extraño y ya quiero verte.

-Bella Swan-

Ok, Bella. Yo amanecí bien porque estuve pensando en ti. No veo la hora de decirles a tus padres que somos novios, nadie me va a impedir que grite a los cuatro vientos que eres mi novia.

-Edward Cullen-

Te quiero mucho y después de que le digamos a mis papás, lo podrás hacer.

-Bella Swan-

Me acosté en mi cama y tomé un libro al azar, "Romeo y Julieta", comencé a leerlo y cuando llevaba tres escenas, llegaron papá y mamá.

—Bella, ¿podrías ayudarnos a sacar las compras del carro?, por favor.

—¡Ya voy, mamá! —grité mientras bajaba. Ayudé a sacar las compras y mientras estábamos guardando todo, decidí decirles.

—Mamá, papá, Edward va a venir a comer hoy a las tres.

—Está bien, cariño. Ya lo extrañaba en la casa.

—¿Tú?, mamá.

—Por supuesto y ojalá, algún día se convierta en tu novio.

—¡Mamá! ¿Qué es lo qué dices? Es solo mi amigo —sentí que mis mejillas se ponían rojas.

—La pura verdad —me dijo sonriendo— Admítelo, se nota que se gustan.

—O sea, ¿no te enojas si fuéramos novios?

—Claro que no, Bella. Al contrario, me encantaría, él es perfecto para ti y tú para él.

—Lo dices porque soy tu hija.

—No, lo digo porque es la verdad.

—Gracias, mamá y ¿qué dices tú?, papá.

—Me conformo con que te haga feliz y además, opino lo mismo que tu madre.

—¿Hablan en serio?, eso no me lo esperaba —mirándolos absorta.

—Bella, ¿me ayudas a preparar la comida?

—Claro —respondí aún atónita. Hicimos el almuerzo entre risas y terminamos a las tres, justo en ese momento, se escuchó el timbre. Tras la puerta, se encontraba Edward con esa sonrisa de lado que me volvía loca, sin duda mi favorita.

—Hola, hermosa.

—Hola, Edward.

—¿Así recibes a tu novio? ¿No me vas a dar un beso?

—Edward, nos pueden ver —le dije en voz baja.

—Así se enteran antes —entonces, recordé la conversación que tuve con mis padres y sin importar que me vieran, lo besé con todo el amor que le tenía. Nos separamos por falta de aire y lo hice entrar a casa.

—Buenas tardes, Renée. Buenas tardes, Charlie —saludó Edward.

—Hola, Edward. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Renée.

—Bien, Renée y ¿tú?

—Bien, cariño. Pasa, recuerda que esta es tu casa.

—Gracias.

—Siéntate en la sala mientras sirvo la comida.

Nos sentamos, Edward y Charlie comenzaron hablar sobre carros, deportes y muchas cosas más que me aburrían, por suerte, mamá me salvó.

—Ya está servido. Pasen al comedor, por favor —nos paramos y nos dirigimos al comedor. Edward hizo para atrás una silla y me indicó que me sentara ahí, me senté y me ayudó acercándome a la mesa. Renée sonrió por ese gesto, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada. Él se sentó al lado mío y me tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa, dándome un pequeño apretón en señal de que ya era hora para dar la noticia, se enderezó y se aclaró la garganta.

—Charlie, Renée, les quiero decir que amo mucho a su hija. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no sé qué haría sin ella y que desde el primer día que la vi, me quedé profundamente enamorado de ella. Por eso, les quiero decir que hace dos días le pedí que fuera mi novia y aceptó —puso nuestras manos unidas sobre la mesa— Espero que ustedes aprueben nuestra relación -empecé a llorar por lo que dijo.

—Felicidades, chicos. Sabía que iban a terminar juntos. Bienvenido a la familia, Edward.

—Muchacho, espero que la hagas muy feliz porque te recuerdo que soy policía y sé usar un arma. Bienvenido a esta familia.

—Muchas gracias y no se preocupe, señor Swan, no lo defraudaré —prometió mi chico.

—Nada de señor Swan, solo Charlie, recuérdalo.

—Claro, Charlie. —Cenamos entre risas pues le conté a Edward la conversación que tuve con Renée antes de que llegase.

—Bella, ¿de verdad, solo me ves como tu amigo?

—Obvio que no, Edward. Sabes que te quiero muchísimo.

—Ya me habías asustado, Bella.

—Tonto, sabes que desde hace dos días dejamos de ser amigos.

—Soy tu tontito —dijo dándome un beso, mi mamá y mi papá solo se rieron de la escena.

—¿A qué horas te irás?

—Como a las ocho.

—Estupendo, justo el tiempo necesario para ver una película, ¿quieres?

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

—Genial, vamos a la sala.

Nos sentamos en los sillones y buscamos entre los diferentes DVD's, ninguno nos convencía. Mientras elegíamos, Charlie hacía palomitas en el microondas. Al final, nos decidimos por una que se llamaba "Misión Imposible". Papá nos dio un bol con palomitas y traía otro para él y mamá, me acosté en el pecho de Edward, de vez en cuando, Edward me besaba la cabeza, lo cual provocaba que descargas eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo. Cuando la película terminó, Edward se levantó y fue a dejar el bol a la cocina.

—Renée, Charlie, me voy a mi casa porque mi mamá debe estar preocupada. Le dije que regresaría a casa después de almorzar —se despidió cuando regresó de la cocina.

—Ok, Edward. Mucho cuidado al manejar.

—Gracias por todo.

—De nada, hijo.

—Vamos, te acompaño. —Llegamos a la puerta y se giró para darme un beso, de esos que te hacen suspirar.

—Adiós, mi Bella, te quiero.

—Adiós, Edward, también te quiero —se fue y subí a mi cuarto. Terminé de leer el libro de la mañana cuando se hizo de noche, me puse el pijama y me acosté. Antes de quedarme dormida, me llegó un mensaje de Edward.

Buenas noches, Bella, descansa. Sueña conmigo, te quiero mucho.

-Edward Cullen-


	12. Capitulo 12: Salida de Chicas

Capítulo beteado por Janicce Flores Ayala, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

Capítulo XII

Estaba profundamente dormida cuando sentí que alguien me gritaba y movía la cama.

—Bella, despierta —escuché una voz chillona.

—Ya... Ok... Cinco minutos más.

—No, no, no.

—Está bien.

—Buenos días, Bella.

—Buenos días, Alice —dije aún entre sueños—. ¿Alice? ¿Qué haces en mi casa?, y ¿quién te dejó entrar a mi cuarto?

—Tu mamá.

—¿Qué quieres?, Alice.

—Hoy es día de salida de chicas, nada de novios. Solo compras, charlas, pijamada, comida, así que levántate y báñate porque se nos hace tarde. Te estaremos esperando abajo.

—¿Estaremos?

—Sí. Rose viene con nosotras, pero ella no quiso pasar. Eso me lo dejó a mí.

—Ok, me meteré a bañar, en diez minutos bajo.

—Más te vale, Bella, si no subiré por ti.

—Como tú digas, Alice. —Entré a ducharme y esperé a que el agua estuviera caliente para meterme debajo de ella. Salí después de 5 minutos, me cambié y bajé a la cocina.

—Al fin, Bella. Pensé que tenía que subir por ti.

—No exageres, Alice. Solo fueron como dos minutos que demoré.

—Claro que no, Bella, cada minuto cuenta.

—Ya, no seas exagerada, mejor déjame desayunar si no me pondré de malas y no vamos.

Cuando terminé de desayunar, subí a lavarme los dientes y agarré mi bolso, mi teléfono y las llaves de la casa, bajé y ahí estaba mi mamá.

—Pásenla bien, chicas. No lleguen tarde.

—Hablando de llegar, Renée —Alice habló— Bueno, quería decirle que nosotras no vamos a llegar a nuestra casa porque vamos a hacer una pijamada, ¿podemos quedarnos en el cuarto de Bella? Le prometo que no vamos a hacer ruido.

—Claro, chicas. Por mí, no hay problema, recuerden que esta siempre va a hacer su casa y serán bienvenidas cuando ustedes quieran.

—Gracias, Renée.

—De nada, chicas. Diviértanse.

Salimos de la casa y nos subimos al carro de Alice, un Porsche Turbo 911.

—Wau, Alice. ¿Ese es tu carro?

—Sí, ese es mi bebé.

—Es lindo, me gusta.

—Gracias, Carlisle y Esme me lo regalaron cuando cumplí dieciséis, aunque quería otra cosa.

—¿En serio? A mí solo me regalaron dinero, ropa y joyas de la familia, pero claro tú vienes de una familia con dinero.

—Eso no importa, Bella. Nosotros somos humildes y serviciales, no se nos sube a la cabeza el que tengamos dinero, al contrario, damos dinero a las personas que lo necesitan. Mi familia y la de Rose siempre donan dinero y cosas a hospitales, orfanatos y dedican un día solo para eso, hacemos fiestas para ellos y siempre ayudamos a los que podemos.

—Es genial, Alice. Se nota que sus padres sí los educaron bien, no como otras personas que solo les importa el dinero.

—Lo sé, muchas personas se acercan a mí y a mi hermano, incluso más a Alice por Edward y Emmett, solamente por el dinero. No me fío mucho de la gente por eso mi única y verdadera amiga es Alice y ahora tú, Bella. Eres una gran persona y perdón si en algún momento te hice sentir mal por mi comportamiento, pero quería ver si te nos acercabas solo por lo que tenemos, pero ahora sé que no es así —dijo Rosalie sonriéndome.

—Rose tiene razón. Recuerdo que cuando estábamos en la secundaria, fue muy sencillo hacernos amigas porque teníamos los mismos motivos para desconfiar de la gente.

—Y así conocí a mi osito, desde el primer momento en que lo vi, quedé perdidamente enamorada de él.

—Cierto, lo mismo me pasó con mi Jazz.

—O sea, ¿ustedes llevan muchos años juntos?

—Demasiados, 4 largos años. Yo les digo papá y mamá a los papás de Alice.

—Y yo a los suyos.

Nuestra charla llegó a su fin cuando llegamos al centro comercial, era enorme. En el primer piso, había muchísimas tiendas; el patio de comida se encontraba en el segundo piso y en el tercero, había más tiendas y un cine. Entramos a todas las tiendas del primer y último piso por insistencia de Alice, cuando terminamos, bajamos al segundo para comer algo, elegimos comida china. Después de comer entre charlas y risas, volvimos al tercer piso y compramos entradas para el cine.

.

.

.

Mi reloj marcaba las custro en punto cuando salimos de la función. Al llegar a casa, tuvimos que dar tres vueltas para sacar solo mi ropa, terminamos de ordenar y decidimos hacer un juego de preguntas. Alice comenzó con Rose.

—Primera pregunta, Rose ¿Aún eres virgen?

—Obvio no, Alice.

—Ahora tú, Bella —se dirigió hacia mí—. ¿Has tenido algún novio antes de mi hermanito?

—Nop, Ali.

—Sigues—Rose señaló a Alice—. ¿Con quién fue tu primera vez?

—Obvio con Jazz.

—¿Y tú?, Bella —me puse roja a más no poder y agaché la mirada, respondí en voz baja—. Con nadie, aún soy virgen.

—¿Qué? Más alto porque no escuché nada.

—Que con nadie, soy virgen.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo.

—¿Bromeas? Bella, yo perdí mi virginidad el mismo día de mi cumpleaños número dieciséis y fue lindo porque Jazz me hizo sentir especial, me trató como una princesa.

—Alice, eso no tenía que saberlo. Jasper es mi hermano —dijo Rose con cara de asco.

—Yo te haré otra pregunta, Bells. ¿Lo harías con Edward?

—Alice, ¿qué cosas preguntas? Bella pensará que somos unas pervertidas.

—No se preocupen, chicas, ya pienso que lo son. Pero sí, Alice, yo me entregaría a Edward para ser solo suya y que él solo sea mío.

—Ok, Bella. Yo continúo, ¿cuándo fue tu primer beso?

—El día en que Edward me llevó a cenar y se me declaró. Me gustó, fue tan dulce y tierno.

—Bella, quisiera que vieras la cara de boba que tienes —me lanzó una almohada a la cara—. Entonces, tu primer beso fue con Edward y tu primera vez será con él también.

—No lo sé, Rose. No sé si soy lo suficientemente buena para él.

-Por supuesto que sí, Bells. Edward está perdidamente enamorado de ti, eres una excelente persona y nunca dudes de eso. Sé que vas a hacer a mi hermano muy feliz, yo no hubiera escogido mejor novia para él.

—Gracias, son las mejores amigas que he tenido.

—Para eso están las amigas, Bella, para apoyarse unas a otras —nos fundimos en un gran abrazo.

—Chicas, tengo una gran idea —dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

—Rose, no me gusta la sonrisa que tiene Alice.

—Enana, algo planeas y no es nada bueno.

—Ya dejen de hablar de mí y no se preocupen que no es nada malo.

—Como tú digas, Ali.

—Verán, estaba pensando en salir todos juntos como en una cita triple. Primero, podríamos ir al parque de diversiones que acaban de inaugurar, luego a comer y al cine, después cada quien se va a su respectiva casa.

—Es una buena idea, ¿por qué no le marcamos a los chicos para ver qué piensan? —preguntó Rose pasándole su teléfono.

—Hola, amor —escuchamos la voz de Jasper responder ya que Alice lo había puesto en altavoz.

—Hola, Jazz, ¿están los chicos contigo?

—Sí, Edward y Emmett están jugando con el Wii, ¿por qué?

—¿Lo puedes poner en altavoz?, por favor.

—Listo, ya te escuchan.

Alice les contó lo que tenía planeado y a los chicos les gustó la idea, acordamos que iban a pasar por nosotras mañana al mediodía.

—Adiós, te amo.

—Yo también te amo, mi Jazz.

—Adiós, amor —dijo Edward para mí.

—Adiós, duerme bien —le respondí.

—Adiós, osita, te amo —Emmett con voz de niño fue el último en despedirse.

—Yo también te amo, bebé osito.

Colgamos y nos pusimos los pijamas, nos lavamos los dientes y nos acostamos. Debido al largo día, nos quedamos profundamente dormidas.


	13. Capitulo 13: Cita triple

Capítulo beteado por Janicce Flores Ayala, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

Capítulo XIII

Al día siguiente, nos despertamos a las diez y nos metimos a bañar. Una vez listas, bajamos a desayunar.

—Buenos días, chicas —nos dijo Renée cuando entramos a la cocina.

—Buenos días, mamá.

—Buenos días, Renée —saludaron al mismo tiempo Alice y Rosalie.

—Mamá, las chicas, los chicos y yo vamos a salir. Y creo que no vamos a llegar temprano.

—Está bien, hija. Anda y diviértete mucho, y tengan mucho cuidado, ¿sí?

—Claro, mamá. No te preocupes, los chicos nos van a cuidar muy bien. ¿Cierto?, chicas.

—Obviamente que sí, no tiene que preocuparse.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, subimos a mi cuarto para alistarnos. Alice entró a mi armario y salió con un vestido y unos zapatos en sus manos.

—Ponte esto, Bella, a Edward le va a gustar mucho —me empujó hacia el baño. El vestido era floreado con un cinturón café, me lo puse junto con los zapatos del mismo color del cinturón.

—Bella, te vez preciosa —exclamó Alice cuando salí del baño.

—Edward se va a quedar con la boca abierta —agregó Rose guiñándome un ojo.

—Gracias, Rose. Ustedes no se quedan atrás, chicas

—Gracias, Bella —dijeron juntas.

Rose traía un vestido azul rey que era cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, pegado en la parte de arriba y suelto de la cintura para abajo, y unas zapatillas de diez centímetros del mismo color del vestido. El de Alice era como el de Rose, la diferencia era un cinturón y que era strapless de color verde, tenía puestos unos tacones de quince centímetros del mismo color que su vestido. Las chicas me maquillaron naturalmente y me recogieron el cabello dejando dos mechones sueltos a cada lado. Después le tocó a Rose, Alice la peinó con una trenza hacia un lado y la maquilló no tan natural como el mío y por último, a Alice, Rose le hizo unos risos y le maquilló al natural. Cuando estuvimos listas, bajamos y los chicos ya estaban en el vestíbulo esperándonos, Jasper en la parte derecha, Emmett en medio y Edward en la parte izquierda. La cara de Edward era de asombro y casi se le caía la baba, Emmett y Jasper no se quedaban atrás, este último fue el primero en hablar.

—Wau, chicas. Se ven realmente estupendas.

—Gracias, Jazz —la tres agradecimos al mismo tiempo. Cuando terminamos de bajar las escaleras, cada quien fue a besar a sus respectivo novio.

—Te ves preciosa, Bella.

—Gracias y tú no te quedas atrás.

—Gracias, mi amor. Creo que te estaré vigilando para que nadie se te acerque.

—Pues no lo creo, señor Cullen, porque tú sabes que al único que amo es a usted.

—Lo sé, pero quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa para que no se acerquen a ti. —Después de muchos besos, cada quien se subió al carro con sus novio y nos dirigimos al parque de diversiones. Emmett estaba como un niño chiquito cuando llegamos, salió corriendo hacia la entrada jalando a Rose con él. Cuando los demás llegamos a la fila para comprar las entradas, Emmett estaba refunfuñando porque la cola no avanzaba.

—¿Por qué no se apuran? Ya quiero entrar.

—Emmett Cullen. Si no te calmas, no vamos a entrar e iremos al centro comercial a comprar ropa y cargarás las bolsas, y me tardaré todo el tiempo del mundo.

—No, Rosie, por favor. Me portaré.

—Así se hace, Rose. Choca esos cinco —dijo Alice riéndose y levantado su mano para chocarla con la de Rose.

—Pero bien que te tienen controlado, Emmett —se burló Jasper.

—Mejor no hables, Jasper Hale, porque te puede ir peor. No solo sería un día —Alice habló seriamente.

—Lo que tú digas, cariño.

—Jajaja… Chicos, eso si es ser controlado por su novias. Me alegro de que Bella no sea así, ¿verdad?, amor —se dirigió a mí mientras seguía riéndose de Emmett y Jasper.

—Ni lo creas, Cullen. Si te sigues burlando porque no te hablaré por una semana —advertí quitándome su brazo de mi hombro. Los chicos trataron de no reírse, pero les fue imposible y empezaron a soltar grandes carcajadas haciendo que todos los que estaban haciendo fila voltearan a vernos.

—Mira quién habla de ser controlado. —Edward solo puso los ojos en blanco. Después de cinco minutos de espera, compramos los boletos y entramos al parque de diversiones. Emmett salió corriendo a la taquilla de la montaña rusa y luego a la de la rueda de la fortuna, subimos a todos menos a los juegos para niños. Al séptimo juego, ya no quería subirme porque me sentía mareada y estaba cansada.

—Vamos, Bella, no seas aguafiestas.

—Vayan, ustedes. Yo me quedo aquí, no puedo más —les dije sentándome en una banca.

—Ni yo —Alice se dejó caer a mi lado.

—Yo tampoco —Rose se unió a nosotras sentándose al lado de Alice.

—Esta última y nos vamos —pidió Edward, renegando nos paramos.

.

.

.

—Llegamos —dijo Edward bajándose del carro y dándole la vuelta al mismo para ayudarme a bajar. Entramos al restaurante La Bella Italia, todos voltearon a vernos sin poder creer que podíamos pagar este lugar caro.

—Buenas tardes y bienvenidos a La Bella Italia, ¿tienen reservación? —nos recibió uno de los mozos.

—Sí, a nombre de Edward Cullen. —El joven revisó su cuaderno.

—Por aquí, por favor. —Nos llevó a una mesa para seis que estaba al costado de una ventana. Los chicos nos ayudaron a sentarnos acercando nuestras sillas a la mesa, nos dieron un ramo de rosas a cada una, los cuales habían estado en la mesa y no nos habíamos dado cuenta de ello.

—Gracias —las tres sonreímos y cada una le dio un beso a su respectivo novio.

—Se merecen esto y mucho más —alegó Jasper. Emmett y Edward le secundaron asintiendo sus cabezas.

—Chicas, ¿qué película vamos a ver?

—La de Capitán América, dicen que está genial —comentó Alice.

—Sí, esa —aprobaron los chicos. En ese momento, llegó la comida y cada quien comió de su plato, pero no faltaba que Emmett tratase de picar de nuestros platos.

—Emmett Cullen, basta de quitarle la comida de los demás o te castigaré por una semana —le amenazó Rose.

—Lo que tú digas, osita.

Edward y Jasper trataron de no reírse, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Alice, Rosalie y yo no nos quedamos atrás.

—Sí, búrlense del pobre Emmett. Al cabo que él es el payaso aquí, ¿no? —Emmett dijo compadeciéndose de sí mismo.

—Lo sentimos, Emmett. No nos pudimos contener.

Pedimos la cuenta cuando terminamos de comer, nos fuimos después de dejar una jugosa propina.

—Chicos, ¿a qué cine vamos a ir?

—No sé, ustedes conocen más aquí que yo —respondió Jasper.

—Ya sé, hay un cine cerca, a unas seis cuadras —dijo Edward.

Cada quien se fue a su respectivo carro. Al llegar al cine, Edward me volvió a ayudar a salir del carro, ya me estaba acostumbrado a eso.

—Muchas gracias, caballero —le di un beso en su mejilla.

—De nada, bella dama.

—Chicos, hay una función a las seis —nos avisó Alice cuando llegamos donde ellos.

Compramos las entradas y fuimos a comprar palomitas, sodas y algunos dulces para Emmett. Cuando estábamos entrando, unos chicos se nos quedaron viendo como si nos fueran a comer a las chicas y a mí. Edward, Emmett y Jasper los miraron con cara de querer matarlos, Edward se aferró a mi cintura.

—Tranquilo, mi amor. Sabes que te amo solo a ti.

—Lo sé, Bella, pero la forma en que te miraron no me gusta. Te miraba como si fueras un trozo de carne.

—Déjalos, solo son adolecentes hormonales —nos fundimos en un beso y nos separarnos por los chiflidos de Emmett, lo bueno es que en la sala había un grupo de chicos y una pareja a parte de nosotros.

—Ya deja de comerte a Bella y sentémonos.

.

.

.

Salimos del cine, a las chicas y a mí se nos antojaron unas nieves y fuimos al parque que estaba al frente para comerlas, hablamos de trivialidades hasta que empezó a hacer más frio, eso significaba que iba a llover, según dijeron los chicos.

—¿Tienes frío?, amor

—Un poco. —Edward se quitó su chaqueta y me la pasó por los hombros, seguimos sentados por una hora y media más hasta que a nosotras empezamos a tener sueño. Edward lo notó y se lo dijo a los chicos, nos ayudaron a pararnos porque estábamos más dormidas que despiertas. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Alice se fueron para su casa en sus carros y Edward me llevó a la mía, cuando llegamos, se despidió con un beso muy largo que terminó por falta de aire.

—Te amo mucho, Bella. Buenas noches, que descanses.

—Yo también te amo mucho, descansa. —Subí a mi habitación y me puse el pijama, los brazos de Morfeo no tardaron en abrazarme.


End file.
